


Jake Dillinger's horrible Friday

by I_eat_nightmares



Series: The Perfect Saturday [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And trans, I also dont know how to write a lisp it never turns out good im sorry, I haven't writen this for like 6 months dang, I want to write more so, I will add more characters as I add them, Jake is a drag queen, Jake will be using a wheel chair later in the story, M/M, Rich is bi, Rich with burn scars means a lot to me as a person with burn scars, That wasn't relevant last time, Thats like the only thing i've got planned lmao, You need to read the first story to understand this one, but now it is, here we are, t because i swear like a sailor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_nightmares/pseuds/I_eat_nightmares
Summary: Rich is on a mission to make things right and Jake just wants thing's to be normal again.





	1. The Party is Just Getting Started

Jake had never been broken up with at his own party before, but there's a first time for everything.

"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. You know?" Christine smiled at Jake apologeticly.

"I get it. I understand." Jake was little hurt, yeah, but if Christine wanted to break up then he couldn't do anything.

"Great! Friends?" Christine put out her hand for Jake to shake.

Jake took her hand and said, "Friends."

* * *

Jake didn't think his night could get any worse, but then Rich stumbled into his kitchen, drunk off his ass, spewing some bullshit. 

"Jake! I' been lookin' every where for you!" Rich tumbled over to him and grabbed his arms for support. "Bud, I have something wild to tell you. You won't believe me, but I gotta tell ya. In like freshman year this guy came up to me after I got pushed and he like he gave me a pill and I gave him all the money I saved up a-"

" _Richard Goranski are you high?!"_ Jake whispered to Rich and instead of trying to pry him off, he was holding his wrists tightly. Rich had told him so many times before about how he would never ever do drugs. He promised his brother he wouldn't ever do that. He didn't want his little brother to mess up like he did. 

Rich was throwing his morals out the window. He was changing completely and he would only ever talk to Jake about it when he got drunk. 

It took either a precise hit or a bunch of small punches to make Jake truly mad. Someone pushing down Rich? Jake would get mad. He could control that though. Rich never wanted him to fight for him. Rich wanted Jake to help him up. This, however? His bestfriend had stopped talking to him. 

Rich had more than all rights to do that, but breaking his promise? Getting drunk and deciding to talk after weeks of radio silence? Rich could do whatever he wanted with his life. Jake just didn't want it to be near him. 

"Go home."

"Jakey,"

"Don't call me that, Rich." Jake summoned all his strength and shoved Rich off him. Rich might have stayed on his feet normally, but in his drunk state he landed on his ass. Rich peered up at him. He looked so sad and lost as he reached out to grab Jake's hand and be pulled up, but Jake walked away. 

He looked just like he did at Pinkberry the night they became friends, but that was a whole other Rich. 

* * *

Jake had to stop people from having sex in his parents room, only to do it himself later that night. Rich was screaming all night. Someone puked in his bed. He had decided that the universe had turned against him. A new low had come and slapped him in the face.

To top it all off, someone started a fire in his house. He was on the second floor and got trapped by flames. He won't remember much of the night and he'll be told about it later in the hospital and even later once he gets to actually rest. For now, just know Jake wanted to turn his back to him, but he was worried for Rich's safety as he jumped out the window of his room and landed on the ground outside with a  _crack._

* * *

 

Rich set a fire and Jenny was determined to  _ruin. His. Life._ Jake may have calmed down, but Jenna wasn'the going to. 

Rich had hurt everyone who really cared about him. He burned down someone's house. He deserved what Jenna was sending after him.

Jenna started her revenge the way she started everything, with a text to a popular girl. 

"O-M-G Chlo answer me woah!" 

Within minutes everyone was talking about how Rich set a fire in Jake's house and burned it down. Or had he burned down the town yet? The rumor was building. It would get there soon enough if it wasn't already. 

* * *

Jenna would never ever let Jake stay on his own after all that. Jake didn't want to talk about it, and Jenna was fine with that. He needed to take his time. 

Jenna helped him into her house the day Jake was released. Her dads welcomed him warmly and we're glad to help him. 

Jake didn't want to talk, and Jenna respected that, but when it came to making sure he ate and bathed despite feeling horrible, he was sure as hell going to listen.  


	2. Numbers (aka Not Pitiful anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake gets a chance to be better from Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me trying to find Jake's voice again so I can write him well: PLEASE MY BOY, SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER!
> 
> (Warning: needle and drug mention. The drug warning is for the whole chapter and the needle mention is in the second paragraph after the final bar. The paragraph before it starts with "Ten minutes had passed"

Six weeks. Six weeks till his leg would heal. 

Two years. In two years the house that was being built for him would be finished. 

Three people. He lived with three people.

One friend. Jenna was his best friend. 

One wig. Jenna's fathers bought him one wig after he told them about his hobby one day. 

He counted more after the accident. It was something to do. He would count his steps, the number of times he almost fell with his new crutches he wasn't quite good at using yet, minutes till school was over, how many hairstyles Jenna could do with one wig. 

Jenna helped a ton. Talking to her and having her play with his hair and talk about his make up felt nice. It was normal and fun. Jake couldn't say a cheesey line like "it felt like nothing had changed when I was hanging out with her." It still felt different to be in someone else's house and to use a new wig, but change was good. Nothing could last forever, but you can make the best out of what you have while it's here. So, Jake moved on. He didn't need his house or his things. He just needed himself. 

* * *

No one else had that mentality. The charity drives for him were nice and their hearts where in the right place, but he didn't need everything replaced. He had too much stuff before anyway. 

Some of the teams he was on tried to make things easy on him. They wanted their names in the paper for helping him, the poor boy who lost everyth- they wanted to help him. They cared. He'd been on their teams for years, so of course they wanted to help him. 

He'd been told over and over again to stay positive. It was hard, but he was managing. Every counselor in New Jersey came down to talk to him and told him that. It was annoyi- cool that so many people wanted to help him. 

Jake shut his locker and walked towards the parking lot where Jenna's car was parked. She was already waiting for him with someone.

"Hey, what's up," Jake greeted. 

"Nothing much, you?" Jenna was standing taller than normal. She looked happier than she had been in a long time. 

"Hey, man." Jeremy Heere was the guy with her. 

Jake nodded to him and then addressed Jenna, "Do you wanna go grab some pizza from the mall before we go home?"

"Sure," Jenna nodded. "Just let me finish talking to Jeremy first." She turned to Jeremy, but he spoke before she did. 

"I'll talk to you later, Jenna. Don't forget about the project." He smiled at her and Jake before walking off, presumably to his house.

"Project?" Jake didn't know that they got partnered on a project.

"It's nothing. Hmm, well, no it is something. Actually, I was gonna ask for your help anyway so I'll just go ahead. You can be perfect." Jake wasn't going to lie, that was not the answer he expected. Maybe baking soda volcano or the affects of alcohol, but not this. 

"Hasn't anyone told you that there's no such thing as perfect?" Jake smiled a bit. He wasn't quite sure how to put a positive spin on this yet.

"Yeah, and they're kinda right. We can't be perfect on our own, but with this," Jenna pulled a plastic baggie of pills out of her jacket pocket. "we can be  _anything._ " 

"Did he give you drugs? Is Jeremy a drug dealer?" Jake was going to beat him up, broken legs or no, if he gave Jenna drugs.

"No no no!" Jenna closed her hand around the bag and put both hand in front of her, shaking them side to side the slightest bit. "These are so much better than drugs. These are super quantum unit intel processors. Squips." Jenna smiled widely and leaned forward a bit. 

"Which means?" 

"Computers. These are little mini computers in pills that, when taken with Mountain Dew, can help you do anything. You can be perfect! You can get top in every sport! Be the best drag queen in New Jersey, no, the world! You can get any girl! You can do anything, Jake!"

"So it's a project on the placebo effect. What class is this for?" Jenna didn't take a psychology class. Jeremy doesn't seem like the type to either. He seems more likely to skip the class.

Jenna let out a puff of air and slumped forward slightly. "Pft, Jake, this isn't for a class or anything school related. This is for the greater good. Do you know how many friends I made today? Not fake friends or gossip buddies,  _friends._ Half of the school has one so far and they're passing them out too. Soon, everyone in school will like me and I'll be popular. That's is what I wanted, and it's happening fast." Jenna thought for a minute and leaned her head to the side a bit. "You don't need any help with popularity, but I bet you'd like to be able to convince a court of someone's innocence. This can help you do that."

That was a low fucking blow. "Okay, whatever. I don't want it." Jake wasn't going to snap at her. He wasn't going to lose his cool. He was fine, just like always. He didn't need Jenna to be polite. He would live without her manners. 

"Okay, so you don't believe me." Jake went to put his crutches in the back seat, but Jenna blocked the door. "I'm not making this up. This is real. I would never say that to you if I didn't mean it, Jake." 

"Move."

"Rich has one. Squips can sync up to help their users reach their goals. If you make it your goal to date him, it'll happen." Jake''s eyes went wide and his mouth opened.

"How'd you-"

"You couldn't take your eyes off him when he took his shirt off that one saturday. That was the first time I picked up on it. Afterwards, it was obvious. You stare at him a lot and you remember every word he's ever said to you and you quote him almost every day. You never spend two minutes away from him." 

"I don't like him anymore."

"Because he can't be himself and be cool when there are unsquipped people around. If you don't take this, you keep him from being himself. Why be the problem when you could be perfect?"

"Will you shut up if I take the pill?" Everyone was already gone and it was getting late. Jake just wanted to go home already and get away from Jenna before his legs gave out. 

She mimed zipping her lips and handed him a pill and a bottle of soda. 

* * *

 

Ten minutes had passed and Jake was convinced Jenna had sold him complete bullshit. He felt no-

Target male inaccessible. Calibrating.

The pain was cold. It felt like needles that had been left in a freezer for years all over his body. It was as if he fell into a frozen lake, but was still encapsulated in ice and it was burning cold. The freezing pain felt like it lasted forever, but only a minute later it was gone. It left as quick as it came. 

Accessing neural memory. Accessing muscle memory. Access process complete. Jake Dillinger, welcome to your squip. 

He turned around to see who was speaking to him. A woman with beautiful long brown hair in intricate braids that wrapped around her head sat there. She looked like model. She had a snub nose and strong cheek bones. Her face was shaped like a diamond. The woman had perfect make up with subtle blush, bright red lip stick, dark and thin eyebrows, mascara, and red eyeshadow. She was by far the most beautiful person ever to exsist. Jake used to be so proud to call her his mom. 

"What the hell?!" 

"I take the form of people you admire and are more likely to listen to. You can also set me for Prince, Jonathan Dillinger, or Alaska Thunderfuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you jgaymeme for the idea of making one of Jake's parents his squip. I made the alternative options his father, a drag queen, and Prince because he would admire them obviously and he was dressed as Prince at the Halloween party (according to his wikia page)


End file.
